


Control

by RobronSugdenDingle



Series: 31 days of Christmas 2019 [10]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronSugdenDingle/pseuds/RobronSugdenDingle
Summary: Aaron is the worst omega in the world who's accidentally permanently bonded to his Alpha mate. Robert is the worst Alpha in the world....recently turned with the characteristics of an omega. So what happens when he has to help Aaron through his heat?
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: 31 days of Christmas 2019 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559164
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's late but this took me FOREVER to write. Usually a fic this long will take me a couple hours maximum, but I wont lie, it took me much longer because I wasn't exactly feeling inspired, you know? With the hate, it's very hard to keep motivated.
> 
> Like I haven't read any comments on my previous fic because I'm so frikkin scared to read them. So I'll read them tomorrow when I've gained the courage to read them again haha.
> 
> Anyways! Have this bad attempt of a humourous Robron fic featuring the worst Alpha and Omega in the world.

  
'Come over?'  
'Aaron?'  
'It says you're seeing my texts???'  
'Love you'  
'Seriously you ok?'

(4 missed phone calls)

'Azza!'  
'Oh shit, is it that time again?'  
'Sorry I forgot...'  
'I'll be over in ten!'  
'What do you want? Orange or mint?'  
'Fuck it, I'll get both'  
'Will your mum even let me in?'  
'Actually I'll sneak in through the back'  
'Just getting to the door...'

When Aaron finished reading that, he heard the door to the bottom of the stairs open and shut loudly. He heard footsteps, and smelled the familiar scent of burning wood on a blanket of snow...it was a weird smell that Robert had, but Aaron loved it. It was christmassy and it was gorgeous and...

He whined and pushed his head into his pillow once more, the thick covers pulled over his head so he couldn't see Robert.

"Aaron? Oi, I didnt spend all my money in David's just so you could turn your nose up at it!"

Aaron rolled his eyes but peeked over the top of his covers and looked as Robert sat down on his legs and started to dig through the plastic bag. Robert took out several sweets including a couple different flavours of chocolate bars and a box of rocket ice lollies.

"I don't get it...you are still taking your suppressants right?"

Aaron nodded.

"So...why are you in heat then? Fuck...dont tell me you found your actual mate?"

"What? No! No of course not! You're my actual mate, stupid. I think...well maybe its because of this...the accident"

Robert cringed at that as he remembered the accident, he remembered it very well since it joined he and Aaron in a permanent bond...forever...

A while ago, on a hot sunny day, they were happily joking around outside and decided to head back in when Aaron started to feel light headed. Little did they realise that he was going into heat and before they knew it, they ended up in the cricket pavilion a hot sweaty mess and they gave each other matching mating marks. They literally bonded at a spur of the moment...

But after that, they remained good close friends who stuck together through everything and anything. Robert helped Aaron pass his exams for school and Aaron? Well, he made sure his mum didn't kill Robert when he wasnt looking. Chas obviously wasnt happy that her son had mated with someone permanently...at the age of seventeen.

So she warned Robert to stay away and stay away he did...0.003% of the time...

But back to real time! And Robert was in a bit of a struggle because...his mate was sitting in bed, in his makeshift nest he made, and he was in heat, at least the beginning of it. He still wasnt exactly sure what to do if he was honest, he was running purely on his own alpha instinct, realising that Aaron probably wouldn't be able to move far from his room so he got him food, well sweets. He already started to make his own nest so that wasnt really a job for him...

"Umm...I don't really know what to do..."

Aaron shook his head and muffled an 'its ok' into his pillow. He looked up and then sat up, resting the back of his head on the wooden headboard.

"Cold...get a cold cloth..."

Robert nodded and ran downstairs to see if he could find a cold cloth. He didn't, so he simply went underneath the sink cupboard and pulled out a brand new (already opened) three pack of microfiber cloths. He wet the yellow one and rung it out and ran back upstairs, stupidly handing it out for Aaron to take.

"Oh! Right..."

He gently placed it over Aaron's forehead, cooling down his temperature as much as he could, but seconds later, he felt the heat travel through the cloth, felt his fingers begin to warm...

"I'll quickly get another one!"

Aaron nodded and after four cloths exactly, his temperature wasn't flaring...it had finally settled down enough for Aaron to stop panting. Robert aimed to get underneath the covers with Aaron but he recieved a glare from him as soon as he put one hand on the covers.

"I'm not...wearing any trousers underneath...or boxers so no..."

"I've already seen it all before!"

"No Robert...I dont want to do anything for this heat..."

"But I know my scent helps you!"

When Aaron looked at Robert's pitiful face, saw his big wide puppy eyes and completely lost expression, he sighed angrily and ducked underneath the covers.

"Fucks sake...you're the worst example of an Alpha I've ever seen!"

"I've just turned! What's your excuse?! You're the most bossy and demanding Omega I've ever met!"

Aaron glared and Robert immediately took back his words. Ok...so he was still figuring a lot of things out...

"This is hard for me you know..."

Aaron nodded and mumbled an apology before lifting the covers. Robert caught an eyeful of Aaron's leg and felt his cheeks burn.

"Well come on then...any funny business and...and I'm kicking you out. Forever!"

Robert smiled and peeled off his t-shirt, quickly removed his shoes and socks and then popped the button on his jeans and pulled the zip down. With his hand still on his zip, a knock on the bedroom door startled both of them and Robert frowned and pulled it open without another thought.

"Alright Chas?"

Chas...didn't look too impressed seeing her son begin his heat cycle and seeing her sons mate...shirtless.

"Robert hes in heat! You cant be here!"

"Its fine! Me being here helps! Besides, it's not even as if I can get him up the duff anyways so you can calm your knickers down..."

The mouthy alpha just barely missed a slap from his mates mother and he held his hands up in defence.

"Hang on! I..I didn't mean it like that! I just-it's an expression! I didnt mean literally!"

"Well of course you didn't! Aaron, sweetie do you want anything?"

They both watched Aaron's head dip back underneath the covers where they both heard a small 'no' and Robert stuck his hands on his hips.

"See? We're fine....look I'll stay, I'm technically married to him anyways"

"You what?!"

"Mated! I meant to say mated! I'm not gonna marry him now obviously! I just meant that in some time in the future we could get married, and he could-well obviously I'd need to get your permission...well technically Paddys permission but-

Robert stopped talking right away as soon as he heard Aaron's breathless 'Alpha' and placed his hand on the door.

"We need to..."

Chas blushed and allowed the door to shut in her face. Robert stalked over to the bed where he pulled off his jeans and debated whether he was gonna go in the bed fully naked or...

"Take them off. They'll get ruined..."

Robert nodded and took off his boxers before finally climbing in bed with Aaron. He had to admit...this wasnt at all comfortable, especially in the hot summer. Being in a boiling sweaty bed definitely made Robert cringe when he could feel how easily his sweaty legs slid along the sheets. He cringed even hard when he put an arm over Aaron, but Aaron seemed to enjoy that, so he kept his arm there.

"Did you mean it? When you called me Alpha earlier...?"

"Idiot, it was to get my mum away obviously"

Robert rolled his eyes.

"Obviously..."

"But I wouldn't mind...you know? If we...? We've already done it...and I can't get..."

Robert kissed the back of Aaron's neck, purposely rubbing the tip of his nose against his skin. He nosed all the way over to his cheek where he kissed that and Aaron shrugged him off with narrowed eyes.

"Dont do that..."

"What? I can't help it...you smell amazing..."

Aaron groaned and rolled over in bed again. He nosed Robert's chin before kissing his adam's apple and then he grabbed a handful of Robert's hair and pulled him in for a bruising kiss. Robert panicked for a second because first of all, he couldn't breathe! Second of all, he instantly reacted the way that a normal alpha would react, by getting hard...

He pushed his hips against Aaron's hips, Aaron wrapped a leg around Roberts and pushed and pushed until he gasped and Robert's eyes widened.

"Did you just-already?!"

Aaron smacked his mates shoulder.

"That's how a normal heat works! We're gonna be like this for a few days...ok? So...so eat properly...and-"

Aaron whimpered again when Robert accidentally pushed his leg against Aaron's groin and he decided to be a little bit curious and...pull up the covers. He peeked down and Aaron smacked his hand angrily as a result.

"Would you just-?!"

"I've already seen you naked before anyways!"

"Shut up! Shut up...and just...fucking hell..."

Robert could feel his mate rub harder against his leg and then he kissed Aaron again and felt another splash of wetness against his leg. He wondered if Aaron had peed himself this time which no doubt would have been the weirdest thing he's ever done, but the smell was enough to convince him otherwise. Aaron panted on top of his Alpha, his cheeks flushed and his temperature beginning to flare again.

"I think this heat might be longer than I've expected..."

"How can you tell?"

"Oh, I dont know, maybe because for some reason I'm mated to a fucking idiot of an Alpha! When the hell are you gonna have sex with me already?!"

Robert frowned and crossed his arms.

"Well...if you put it like that, it takes away the romance of it all and-"

"Robert!"

"I'm sorry! I cant just-your mums downstairs!"

Aaron sighed. He hated this...he hated the universe for giving him an alpha who had the characteristics of an omega. He couldn't blame Robert fully though, since he was an omega with the characteristics of an Alpha. He also couldn't get pregnant so...what kind of omega was he? A useless one...

Still...his hormonal state blamed Robert for everything right now...

He was going through his heat...his body was literally made for Robert and Robert only since...you know, true mates and all that shit. And tha fact that Robert had to be the dumbest...most clueless guy ever? 

Aaron seriously debated just hiring a prostitute for the night...

And he hated that he had to go through with this every month, if he was lucky, every two months. He hated being an omega, being ap desperate for his Alpha, his clueless Alpha who spent too much time with his head in romance novels and not enough in his own nature...

Still, Aaron knew a few tricks, and he could be greedy if he wanted to sometimes...

He rolled off of Robert and sat on the bed and then huffed.

"Fine. I'll find someone else"

"Someone else?"

"Yeah. Maybe Adam, he's tall so he must be big. Big enough to knot me...or maybe I'll find Finn and have fun with him..."

"Finns an omega. You can't"

"You do know that omegas dont just need a knot...maybe I'll ask Finn if he can do his tongue thing..."

Robert sat up and clutched the sheets beneath him. He stuck a leg out the bed, trying to cool off his feet and Aaron shrugged and began rolling on his socks.

"Maybe he'll let me borrow Kasim for a bit, I'll get his knot instead..."

Robert growled and pulled Aaron by the shoulders until he was flat on his back with Robert pinning Aarons wrists to the mattress. He glared down at his mate so hard, Aaron swore his eyes flashed green with envy, a brighter green that is...

"Oh sorry. Did I say something to annoy you?"

Robert frowned and squeezed his wrists harder. Without a word, he leaned over and pushed his face down until his mouth and teeth were scraping against Aaron's bonding mark. He kissed it twice and then bit into it and Aaron blushed furiously when he realised that he had literally came all over Roberts stomach. Robert's growl made Aaron smile and the omega rolled his hips upwards to meet Robert's own hips...

He grinned when he made his Alpha groan and Robert raised an eyebrow.

"You were saying?"

"I'm saying...Robert...my Alpha...will you please fucking knot me?"

Robert smiled, nodded once, twice and then kissed his mate, all the while Aaron smiled into it, happy his plan had worked. Say what you want about omegas, sure they might be physically weaker against the Alphas, they might be more sensitive...but they sure as hell were conniving little shits, able to come up with secret plans...

Able to come up with the best method to get your mate to knot you...

When Robert kissed Aaron's neck, Aaron smiled and grinned at his successful plan. Who said Alphas were always in control?

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
